1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to portable urinals, and particularly to portable urinals which are of a rugged construction and can be moved from place to place.
2. Prior Art
Portable toilets such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 445,513; 2,999,247 and 3,066,311 have been in use for many years. Also, small hand held urinals for invalid use and miniature ones for training children such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,982 are also well known.
It is often not necessary to have a complete portable toilet of type referred to above or of the single seat variety which are obviously large, bulky and expensive. At the same time, it is not feasible to use a small invalid-type urinal in an industrial environment.
Therefore, the instant invention meets current needs and overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.